


Por esta noche y todas las que sigan...

by Thalia_Aragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Masochism, San Valentin, Top Tony Stark, herido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia_Aragon/pseuds/Thalia_Aragon
Summary: Steve estaba furioso cuando Fury llegó con una misión las semanas previas a San Valentín, pero no pudo negarse, porque se supone que Steve está soltero y Nick Fury no acepta un no por respuesta...Sin embargo, le espera una sorpresa a la que no podrá negarse.-----------------------Especial muy obsceno y poca trama de San Valentín 2021.18+ Explicito, precaución.anal
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Por esta noche y todas las que sigan...

**Author's Note:**

> +18 Explícito, precaución.

**Capítulo único.**

_Por esta noche y todas las que sigan…_

_Me perteneces._

_“_ Me miras con esos ojos verdes como si yo significara algo. No me importa que tengas cosas mejores que hacer. Me conformo con tenerte a veces. De vez en cuando. Sé que puedo considerarme afortunada por eso, por tenerte aunque solo sea un poco.”– **Patrick Rothfuss** _, “El nombre del viento”._

**2016.**

**Alguna parte al oeste de Rusia.**

Steve cojea por el pasillo del hotel. Es un desastre sangriento. La ropa se le pega en la piel y tira de la sangre seca con cada paso y gotea, maldita sea, gotea como una fuga de aceite. Steve respira profundo, presionándose el costado conteniendo la hemorragia, y tropieza contra la puerta de su habitación.

 _Maldito Fury_. O le había mentido, o su informante es un mentecato de remate.

Si no fuera por él, Steve podría estar disfrutando de una cena caliente, a la luz de las velas, y alguno de esos buenos vinos que Stark fanfarronea con galante desfachatez. Podría estar admirando Manhattan al anochecer desde lo alto del _penthouse_ con el cálido y pesado brazo del castaño en su cintura.

Pero no, _Nick Fury_ tenía que aparecer – porque, presumiblemente, el idiota no tiene vida propia y nada que hacer más que repartir misiones en las semanas previas a _San Valentín_ –. Steve estuvo a un segundo de mandarlo a la mierda, _un segundo_ en el que una voz floreció en su cabeza adormilada recordándole.

«Se supone que estás _soltero_ , Rogers».

—¿Algún problema, Capitán?

Steve había tenido que tragarse la afirmación.

— _No_.

El Capitán hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo al meter la carpeta de la misión a la trituradora y decirle a Fury que tenía un problema del tamaño de una carpa de camping en sus pantalones, pero le había prometido a Tony que esperarían un mes más antes de hacerlo público.

Pepper ya estaba bastante atareada después del último desastre público que Tony se había mandado en la Expo de tecnología en Boston el mes pasado. Una metedura de pata mayúscula que los medios habían estrujado como naranjas y del que todavía le dan vueltas en los canales de farándula.

Solo a Tony se le ocurría provocar una pelea en un salón lleno de los magnates más prominentes del país.

Stark había salido en primera plana del _New York Times_ , aplaudiendo sobre una mesa en el hotel _Boston Harbor,_ mientras Alexander J. Stone y Sheldon Jennings, ambos directores de grandes empresas de innovación, se arrastraban en el suelo con los puños en alto y pinta de lunáticos.

—¡Me caen como una patada en el culo! Ese idiota de Jennings no sabría la diferencia entre Newton y Einstein, aunque le pagasen; y Stone es un lameculos con más dinero que cerebro. ¡Por mi que se los coma la prensa! —había exclamado Tony como excusa.

A Pepper no le había hecho gracia, ni el espectáculo gratis ni las demandas después. Steve había preferido mantenerse al margen.

Sin embargo, el hecho había arruinado los planes que habían estado postergando por meses. Ya sea porque Steve estaba en alguna misión o fuera del país, o Tony trabajando o en conferencias. Siempre había algo que les impedía dar _el paso._

Habían pasado tres años.

Steve a veces se pregunta cómo es que han logrado mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo.

Escucha por un momento, asegurándose de encontrase solo y que no le han seguido – algo poco probable, lo último que había visto del cuartel clandestino había sido a éste estallar en llamas –.

Con manos torpes logra abrir la puerta y arrastrarse al interior.

Sus sentidos permanecen alertas, algo embobecidos por el estallido de la explosión, pero mejorándose rápidamente. La hemorragia también había remitido bastantes desde que se bajara de la moto en el callejón junto al hotel.

Tal vez con unas vendas y unos días sin misiones se encontraría como nuevo.

Pero había tenido tanto miedo en el momento. Despertándose inconsciente en sabrá Dios dónde, desangrándose, adolorido y sordo.

Habían sido unas semanas pesadas, la misión consistían en el desmantelamiento de un grupo criminal que se adueñaba de armamento alienígena, que luego vendían en el mercado negro – nada nuevo, habían surgido un puñado luego de los Chitauri, y unos pocos más años después –. Steve no habría aceptado la misión si Natasha no se encontrara incomunicada hace semanas, encubierta en su propio trabajo en el extranjero que se había complicado. Clint estaba en una situación similar. Los demás no estaban exactamente capacitados para ese estilo de labor.

Steve tendía a evitar las misiones en cubierto. Una, porque es bastante reconocible, y dos, porque suele complicarse con la jerga – un dolor de cabeza que vive a diario –. Sin embargo, eso no es una excusa válida para Fury.

Steve admite que es un poco endeble.

La tercera razón – la que se calla, pero que es la más importante en su opinión –, es porque las misiones en cubierto duran semanas, meses, y Steve detesta estar tanto tiempo fuera del país, específicamente de Nueva York. El tiempo es un factor que constantemente les jugaba en contra, a Tony y a Steve.

A veces pasaban semanas sin más que unas comidas rápidas entre un lugar y otro.

La habitación a oscuras, poco abastecida y nada atractiva, huele sutilmente a humedad y al agrio aroma del cigarro viejo. Huele como a su departamento en Washington cuando recién se había mudado. Desagradable, pero familiar.

Fury había hecho un trabajo _espectacular_ buscando algo acogedor para que durmiera antes de volver a EUA.

Steve cierra la puerta suavemente con seguro a su espalda, revisando nuevamente con rapidez el interior. Nada nuevo: la cama matrimonial, una mesa pequeña con una silla y la puerta de lo que debería ser el baño.

Dejó su bolsa de lona sobre la mesa, encaminándose a este último e inspeccionando que estuviera vacío. Una gotera en el lavabo fue lo único que lo recibió.

Si Tony estuviera aquí, le habría dicho que estaba actuando como un paranoico. Pero le habían acuchillado con una daga que _titilaba_ como luciérnaga, y luego había explotado un edificio con una bomba que _chillaba_. La paranoia era lo de menos.

Luego de comprobar que había agua caliente, dejó corriendo la ducha mientras se desvestía.

Tenía mugre sangrienta pegada en la ropa y en la piel, y el cabello enmarañado era simplemente un desastre. Los rasguños le recorrían la cara y el pecho, obra y gracia de una de las mujeres de los traficantes con las uñas repugnantemente largas y un complejo de gato rabioso. Los moretones, que pasaban con rapidez del rojo al azul, le pintaban las piernas y los pectorales. Si tenía suerte, en dos días ya habrían desaparecido, tal vez. Estaba casi seguro de que el ardor y gusto metálico en su boca era por un labio partido.

Se desabrochó la sudadera y la dejó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Un molesto calambre en sus brazos le recordó la desagradable apuñalada en su costado. Había sido descuidado, te desconcentras un segundo y al siguiente tiene un palmo de sabrá _qué mierda_ enterrada hasta la empuñadura.

Con cuidado, deslizó la camiseta por su cabeza. Había una argolla de piel enrojecida y estriada alrededor de la herida, algunas manchas blancas desperdigadas y el inicio de unas repugnantes ampollas. Una quemadura de segundo grado tal vez.

Había estado tan cerca, peligrosamente cerca de ser una herida realmente grave. Un poco más arriba y Steve probablemente no la habría contado sin asistencia médica inmediata.

Tirando a un lado la camiseta rajada, se saca los zapatos a duras penas y se desabrocha el cinturón. A patadas se desase del resto de la ropa, deseoso de meterse bajo el chorro de la ducha y quitarse la mugre de encima.

El agua hirviendo cayó sobre su cuerpo con fuerza, arrancando un jadeo de sus labios por el calor abrazador. Su piel se quejó de dolor y Steve pasó las manos sobre sus hombros para calmar el pequeño ardor. Se encorva para alejar su parte herida del agua caliente.

Steve entrecierra los párpados e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. El agua se desliza por su rostro y labios entreabiertos a causa del vapor. Su labio superior protesta por el corte en carne viva, pero Steve no le presta atención.

Buscó el jabón con la mirada, y con él en manos, se giró en redondo para apoyarse de frente a la regadera. Con su cabeza inclinada y su mentón casi rozando sus clavículas, el cabello húmedo le cae sobre la frente y gotea más abajo de sus labios. Rogers talla su piel con brío, la barra de jabón firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha.

Con los ojos entrecerrados observó el agua arremolinarse en el desagüe, en ocasiones teñida de un furioso tono rojizo, en su mayoría de un oscuro tono terroso.

Dándose prisa, lavó su cabello y limpio el resto de sus extremidades con más fuerza de la necesaria, poniendo especial atención a su entrepierna flácida. Habían sido unas semanas incómodas, y ese día había sido una mierda total. Nadie puede criticarle si se da un poco de cariño.

Si fuera otra la situación, definitivamente no estaría con la pobre escusa de su mano para destensarlo. Había maneras mucho más divertidas de dejar en un segundo plano las misiones, lamentablemente todas ellas requerían un poco más de _cooperación_.

No siempre había pensado así.

Antes de que aceptara que gustaba de Stark, un _hombre_ y su _compañero_ , los temas como el sexo le avergonzaban, – aún lo hacen un poco, solo que se controla mejor –. Más que por el hecho en sí, el descaro de la sociedad actual de hablar tan libremente de esas cuestiones le incomodaba. Steve no estaba tan acostumbrado a ello. En los años treinta y cuarenta, aunque no era un tema _tabú_ como tal, sí se tenía cierto recato al hablar de algo tan íntimo, y ni pensar en mencionarlo en un lugar público. Al estar en el ejército había tenido que habituarse; siendo en su mayoría hombres, y con temporadas demasiado largas sin la compañía de una mujer, los reclutas solían vanagloriarse de sus hazañas como casanovas. Steve en esas ocasiones prefería alejarse e ignorarlos, con la vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas.

Pero si era sincero, nunca había escuchado tanta sinvergüenzura en los soldados del escuadrón como en una hora en las calles del Nueva York actual.

Rogers ahora prefería ignorar que para cualquiera de su época, para cualquiera de todos esos soldados que se regodeaban de aventuras de una noche insulsas, Steve estaría pecando de _sodomía_ ; y por sentir más que camaradería por un hombre seria acusado sin ninguna duda de demente y perversión.

Era más fácil vivir tranquilo con sus problemas si no le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Era más fácil seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba cuando solo era él mismo, sin voces del pasado atosigándole.

Tampoco es como si hubiera cambiado demasiado, aún seguía sonrojándose cuando alguien le contaba algo demasiado personal de índole sexual o íntimo. No podía decir que fuera una santa paloma con todo lo que había hecho en los últimos tres años, pero quizás solo era la falta de costumbre.

En el pasado Bucky no mencionaba mucho de sus citas más allá de la belleza de la mujer de turno y algún que otro beso, si es que llegaba a contarle hasta tan lejos. Su mejor amigo conocía su situación, y aunque Steve no era un completo ignorarte del tema, si era lo bastante inseguro e inexperto como para evitar el asunto a toda costa.

Con su cuerpo desgarbado y pequeño, era rara la dama que le miraba dos veces.

Las mujeres no quieren bailar con alguien a quien podrían pisar _,_ mucho menos salir.

Rogers no necesitaba que alguien que apreciaba, como James, le recordara al comentarle de sus múltiples conquistas lo diferentes que eran. Que el aspecto de Steve era repelente para todo aquel que lo viera, que ninguna mujer querría estar con él y que, por esa misma razón, era seguro que terminaría solo por el resto de su vida. O con un matrimonio no muy feliz…

Pero eso era antes del suero. Con su nuevo cuerpo, gracias al proyecto del súper soldado, las miradas sobre él eran demasiadas, y puede que algo de esa fama se le haya subido a la cabeza. Y si, realmente llegó a pensar que eso sería la solución de todos sus problemas… Hasta que se dio cuenta que daba igual, en el fondo seguía siendo ese niño de Brooklyn que era un torpe total con las mujeres.

Ni siquiera en esta nueva época había podido solucionar ese inconveniente. Los primeros años no había socializado con muchas damas.

Estaba Natasha, pero luego de conocerla y de lo que era capaz, solía tratarla como un igual, y luego de un tiempo, como su amiga. Y en realidad, cuando se mencionaba cualquier problema femenino en la conversación, solía huir como un cobarde, demasiado avergonzado para mirarle a la cara durante días.

Luego estaba María Hill. Con ella era casi lo mismo. Aunque le ayudó en varias ocasiones durante su proceso de adaptación, seguía siendo su superior y una agente excepcional, por lo que el respeto estaba ante todo en su relación.

Finalmente estaba su vecina, Sharon _Carter_ , quien resultó ser una enviada de S.H.I.E.L.D. para vigilarlo.

Con ella las cosas fueron diferentes, Sharon normalmente intentaba que Steve se sintiera cómodo y que ignorara su cualidad de agente. Eso, sumado a que era difícil igualar o superar la magnificencia que Romanoff y Hill se habían creado a pulso en la mente del Capitán, hacía que fuera más fácil tratarla como a una persona _normal_. Aunque, de todos modos, era difícil olvidar que Carter tendría, por lo menos, tres armas escondidas bajo la ropa todo el tiempo y que estaba entrenada para matar de ser necesario.

Así que, a fin de cuentas, no tenía muchas opciones. Ninguna de ellas era un ejemplo de lo que las damas eran en las primeras décadas del siglo veinte. Eran demasiado parecidas a lo que había sido Peggy, y ella siempre había sido una excepción a la regla. Steve también sabía que los tiempos habían cambiado, que la forma en que la gente quería que el mundo los viera era diferente, el trato entre los géneros se había transformado, y que los derechos de cada individuo habían evolucionado para bien. Eso él podía verlo y se alegra de verdad por el progreso, pero no olvida que le genera problemas aún más grandes para adaptarse, porque al final él no sabía cómo tratar a _nadie_.

Y luego de su descongelamiento, de la invasión _Chitauri_ en el 2012 y de la exposición pública del nuevo equipo de héroes, las personas esperaban demasiado de él y de los Vengadores… Era difícil seguirles el ritmo al acabar el día.

Con los años, terminó rindiéndose un poco. La mayoría de sus conocidos se movían en el círculo de héroes y personas especiales. Ni sus compañeros y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. podían ser considerados como personas corrientes, ni los amigos y parientes de sus conocidos entraban en esa categoría; en consecuencia, una regla implícita reinaba en el ambiente sobre sus cabezas constantemente.

_«Nadie quiere ser la damisela en apuros, Steve. Así que solo guíalos y tratarlos con el debido respeto que sus habilidades demandan y sígueles la corriente»._

Y eso es lo que hizo, o por lo menos lo intentó.

Lo intentó con su equipo, y definitivamente lo intentó con Stark… pero no era una tarea fácil.

Sabía apreciar sus logros, pero como líder, se sentía responsable de ellos y con el deber de salvaguardarlos, y por ello, se equivocó muchas veces cuando no sabía cuánto era lo que podía llegar a presionar sin ocasionar un desastre.

No los conocía, y Steve seguía tratando de actuar como si siguiera en el ejército.

Pero ellos no son soldados. Y Steve ya no está en el campo luchando contra _Nazis_ y personas sedientas de poder, con un grupo de militares curtidos por la guerra a su mando.

Porque los Comandos _ya no existían_ y los Vengadores son _civiles_ , a lo mucho son agentes que, en realidad, no tienen un verdadero entrenamiento de trabajo en equipo – personas disfuncionales, con habilidades especiales y que en ocasiones escapaban de su comprensión –.

A veces Steve se sentía como un anciano en el cuerpo de un joven, cuidando a un grupo de inadaptados superdotados.

Y eso le provocó muchos problemas, sobre todo con Iron Man.

Tony siempre estaba en el margen, forzando al borde a precipitarse al vacío… El genio parecía tener una especial fascinación en azuzar el límite de Steve. Y Rogers, como rara vez le pasaba, solía perder la calma y caer en su juego. Stark tenía una especial manera de meterse dentro de su piel como ningún otro había podido, y el Capitán no podía más que sentirse intimidado por esa clase de poder que el castaño tenía – y tiene – sobre él. Es por eso que intentaba, una y otra vez, no caer en la labia del moreno.

Hasta el momento, solo había logrado el efecto contrario.

_Si su pasado lo viera ahora…_

Cortó el agua cuando se vio satisfecho y corrió la cortina de la ducha. Salió con cuidado del cubículo y buscó con la mirada las toallas, recordando haber atisbado unas blancas al entrar. Al encontrarlas en la repisa sobre el inodoro no pudo evitar resoplar. Tomó entre sus manos la más grande que encontró y la desplegó frente a él.

Definitivamente no estaba pensada para un hombre tan corpulento como Steve. Rodando los ojos, se secó lo más que pudo con ella y luego se la colocó en la cintura _. Era ridículamente diminuta._ Con una más pequeña terminó de secarse el cabello.

Con un movimiento lánguido de su mano eliminó la humedad en el espejo frente a él y observó su reflejo.

La imagen, que se empañó gracias al vapor cálido que persistía en el baño, no era la más agraciada de sí mismo.

Al verse, no pudo evitar pensar qué es lo que veía Tony en él (suele preguntárselo unas cuantas veces por mes, por lo que pierde fuerza cuando comienza el siguiente. Es casi una broma privada consigo mismo. Stark suele reírse, recordándole que no hay nadie como Steve… y nadie como Tony, _obviamente_ ). Definitivamente no estaba en su mejor momento. El cabello le había crecido más que de costumbre, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para enmarañarse como un nido de pájaros. En las últimas semanas le había crecido la barba y cubría sus mejillas enrojecidas como una sombra. También le habían aparecido ojeras, para su no tanta sorpresa, había dormido escasamente los pasados días; y su labio era un desastre hinchado y amoratado con un corte profundo cerca de su arco.

Es una vista lamentable.

Tony va a gritarle cuando llegue a casa. Ni siquiera él podía ignorar que había perdido peso (algo practicante imposible, con todo lo que come) y se veía pálido.

El desastre de magullones que demorarían un poco más de tiempo en sanar eran un aditivo casi poético, una sentencia de castigo.

Por lo menos no tenía un ojo negro, eso ya sería demasiado.

Encontrando la caja de un cepillo nuevo en uno de los cajones del vanitorio, se lavó los dientes mientras su otra mano sostenía la toalla que ya amenazaba con caerse por su cadera. Evitó verse al espejo mientras seguía metido en su tarea, deseoso de acostarse en la cama y dormir unas merecidas horas. Tal vez, si lo deseaban con suficiente fuerza, evitaría encontrase con Fury y su cara de estreñido antes de que acabara la siguiente semana.

El rechinido en la puerta que interrumpe su silencio lo sobresalta tanto que llega a saltar. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, y la herida del costado protestó con saña. Su mente corrió a toda marcha, buscando algo con lo que defenderse en el mugroso baño y preparándose para luchar tal cual como vino al mundo.

Si todo saliese bien, podría incluir “luchar en pelotas” a su lista de rarezas.

Sin embargo, la rigidez de sus músculos se intensifica al darse cuenta de que no había escuchado a nadie entrar a la habitación, lo que significaba que estaba muy cansado o se había confiado demasiado por la explosión de la que nadie normal saldría muy bien parado.

Es el reflejo de Tony junto a la puerta del baño, observándolo detenidamente a través del espejo, el que lo saca de sus pensamientos frenéticos. Steve traga saliva, intimidado por la mirada oscurecida del contrario. Intimidado y enloquecido porque Stark había logrado colase en su perímetro si ser detectado.

Steve se congela en el acto, la imagen de Tony quitándole el aliento del pecho.

Al reaccionar, Rogers se limpia la boca rápidamente de los residuos del dentífrico y seca el agua de su rostro con una de las toallas.

Los: _«_ _¡¿Que mierda hace Tony aquí…?!_ _»_ se mezclaban con los _«¡¿Cómo demonios supo dónde encontrarme?!»_

Cuando se atrevió a hablarle, el genio había caminado los pasos que lo separaban de Steve y posaba celosamente sus manos sobre la cintura desnuda. Sus ojos castaños observando al rubio sobre su hombro derecho.

—No te escuché entrar… —murmura vacilante, aferrándose a la minúscula toalla que no cubría casi nada.

« _Dios_ , soy un desastre».

Tony ignoró el reproche y la pregunta implícita por unos segundos, prefiriendo recorrer el contorno de la unión del cuello y el hombro de Steve con la punta de su nariz. Los dedos cálidos bordean las heridas de su torso y Steve traga saliva mientras cierra los ojos.

Se traga el jadeo inapropiado y le ordena a su maldita polla a quedarse quieta. Si se le levanta, la escusa de toalla va a ser más inútil de lo que ya es.

—La ducha estaba encendida cuando llegué, no quise interrumpirte.

—¿Así que… —Rogers se tragó el gemido que quería salir de sus labios, _otra vez_ , cuando un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir los dedos de Stark acariciando sus clavículas— solo te quedaste ahí, en la _puerta_ … observándome como un acosador?

La caricia se detuvo.

Los ojos oscuros de Stark le devuelven la mirada en el reflejo empañado frente a él. Tony se humedece los labios con descaro, sonriendo cínico (« _maldito pervertido fetichista_ »). Stark alza su ceja derecha con gracia, como diciendo: _“¿De verdad me estás acusando de algo tal vulgar?”._

…Solo para luego confirmarlo.

—Tal vez.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos. Steve demasiado ido sintiendo los toques rudos que recorrían su cuerpo con descaro, y Tony demasiado concentrado en grabar una vez más en su mente y sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de Rogers.

Steve se traga a duras penas sus gemidos. Las paredes son delgadas, si tienen más de quince centímetros, Steve es virgen.

 _Hijo de_ … ¡Hasta puede oír a la señora de al lado escuchando la radio y rabiando con las cucarachas!

Stark reparte desvergonzadamente besos húmedos en la espalda del soldado, explorando con sus labios y dientes cada extensión de piel a su alcance. Sus uñas rasguñan los abdominales duros del vientre lampiño y estrujan los fuertes pectorales con manos ansiosas. Los jadeos de Rogers con cada uno de sus toques avivaban su deseo como un león hambriento saboreándose ante su próxima presa.

Tony está expectante, su excitación irguiéndose contra la carne caliente.

Sus dedos rozan la toalla que oculta una erección que crece aún más a cada segundo, los pantalones demasiado apretados como para seguir ignorando a su propio miembro necesitado. Muerde el cuello que se inclina hacia un lado sugerente y chupa a su antojo la piel húmeda y salada. Mientras concentra la atención del capitán en esa zona, sus manos desanudan el paño en la cadera del hombre.

La toalla cayó olvidada en los azulejos del baño.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Steve (a Tony le encanta morder), sabiendo que ese es un punto de perdición para el rubio, y disfrutó de los gemidos aún más fuertes del súper soldado y la temblorosa agitación en el cuerpo de Steve. Su mano apretó la base del pene de Rogers y vio a este titubear, los brazos pálidos cayendo pesadamente en el vanitorio, con los párpados cerrados ocultando el azul de sus ojos y sus labios entreabiertos en una ronca exclamación. Las largas pestañas se curvaban perfilando los pómulos, el brillo rubio destacando sobre la piel bermellón. Húmedas por la ducha, se juntaban entre si formando una continua hilera de puntas de estrellas.

Rogers se ve celestial, la excitación opacando sus facciones duras, pero _casi_ inocentes.

Tony sonrió aún más, como le encanta provocar esas expresiones en _su Steve._

Recorrió con la lengua la espalda encorvada mientras seguía atendiendo la erección goteante y palpitante entre sus dedos, su otra mano ocupada en desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros y bajar la cremallera.

Liberar su miembro de la prisión de su bóxer es toda una travesía, seguía desconcentrándose con cada curva y piel caliente a su vista, con cada pliegue y arco de músculo abultado y tirante. A veces se pregunta, ilógicamente, si Steve podría haber sido esculpido en diamante. Que estúpido, pero eso no lo hace venerarlo menos.

Tony restregó su erección en el trasero respingado de Steve. El grito ahogado del rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, ya sabía él cuanto le encantaba al capitán que hiciera eso. Siguió frotando su pene entre la piel tersa y firme de Rogers, sus ojos admirando la imagen que le devuelve el espejo. Esas mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos nublados por el deseo, los labios entreabiertos enrojecidos por las mordidas de los dientes blancos perfectos, el movimiento desacompasado del amplio pecho y los nudillos blancos de apretar el lavamanos.

Con un ágil movimiento, agarro la barbilla temblorosa, incitando al rubio a observarse.

—Mírate —susurró Stark mordisqueando la oreja del contrario, con toda la intensión de ser un verdadero bastardo que hiciera perder la cordura a Steve. Pero su intención fue cortada y jadeó con sorpresa cuando su pene es estrujado por las nalgas de Steve. Stark se muerde los labios al ver el brillo travieso en los ojos azules. Tony molió aún más fuerte su erección en el trasero del rubio en represalia. Los brazos de Rogers cedieron ante el movimiento brusco y una de las grandes manos terminó apoyándose precariamente en el espejo—. Eres la viva imagen del sexo…

Entonces, Tony masturbó con fuerza el pene en su mano. El miembro se hinchó de manera impresionante y las venas pulsaban contra su piel. Los jadeos de Steve se hicieron aún más fuertes y él aprovecho de aprisionar contra su pecho la espalda húmeda del soldado.

Entonces continuó.

—Cuando vi tu cuerpo desnudo frente a mí… tu gran espalda _contorsionándose_ ante mis ojos… No pude resistirme —Stark sopló sobre el sudor frío en la nuca de Rogers.

— _Tony…_

Todo había pasado a un segundo plano en la mente de Rogers. La misión, el recato, la herida febril que no había podido vendar y que milagrosamente no había vuelto a sangrar… No quedaba nada más que el _deseo_.

Steve por más que intentaba retenerse no podía dejar de jadear. Su cuerpo anhelaba las manos de Tony, y el sentirlo tan cerca… en todas partes… Escuchando su voz ronca lujuriosa y sus palabras de terciopelo susurrando en su mente y resonando en su corazón… _El sentirlo tan dentro de él sin realmente estarlo físicamente lo hacían desearlo locamente_ …

La mano de Tony no había dejado de masturbarle y las ansias de tenerle solo para sí, aunque sea por unas pocas horas, lo torturaban lentamente.

En su mente no había espacio para cuestionarse si esa era en realidad una buena manera de reencontrarse, sucumbir ante el deseo como calenturientos adolescentes. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en el castaño, en los ojos oscurecidos, en la voz profunda sin el intermediario de la pantalla de las video llamadas, en sus manos por fin tocándole.

En Tony estando _ahí_ … 

Rogers sentía que se volvería loco si Stark no hacía algo para calmar su necesidad.

Y él sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Deseaba… _necesitaba_ a Tony.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo para mi gusto desde la última vez que pude tocarte y sentirte… Mi mente ya no me bastaba para imaginarte junto a mí cada noche. No me había masturbado tanto desde que era un adolescente. Mi mano se resiste a estas alturas—. Steve tragó saliva y cada quejido mientras Tony enfatiza cada frase con una palmada. Entonces prosiguió—. Pienso que debes hacerte responsable, ¿no lo crees, Rogers?

Tony tomó el gemido ronco de Steve como una afirmación.

Con un descuidado beso en la mejilla pálida, soltó el miembro caliente y llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón buscando el sobre de lubricante. Tarde se dio cuenta que no traía condones consigo. Sus manos titubearon un segundo al pensarlo, indecisas, luego dejó que la inquietud se perdiera en lo profundo de su mente.

Nunca se había olvidado de los condones antes de acostarse con el capitán (no hubiera sido que alguna señorita despechada fuera a timarle con algún niño no deseado). Ahora, aunque no era común, había veces que los borraba de su memoria por completo.

Igual, ya era demasiado tarde, no era lo más limpio, cómodo o sensato, pero no iba a detenerse cuando su pene estaba tan duro que dolía y Steve se veía más complaciente de lo normal.

Nadie nunca dijo que el sexo no te hacia idiota.

—Separe las piernas, _soldado_.

Steve no se hizo de rogar y acató con lo pedido, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y las mejillas como dos manzanas maduras. Los labios húmedos llamaban a gritos ser besados hasta la perdición.

_«Espere un poco más, mi Capitán. Y le daré todo aquello que desea»._

Bañando sus dedos en el lubricante y dejando caer el resto sobre su pene sin molestarse en entibiarlo, se separó unos centímetros para tantear la hendidura entre los montes de carne, sonriendo ante el gimoteo provocado. Steve se inclina contra el lavamanos y Tony observó con hambre el asterisco enrojecido que se contraía bajo su tacto y el brillo de la piel cubierta del aceite bajo la luz artificial.

Tan hermoso _… «Y solo yo puedo verte así, mi amor»._

Repartió un camino de besos sobre los huesos de la columna sudorosa, maravillándose con los espasmos en los fibrosos músculos a su paso. El primer anillo cedió ante su dedo intruso y el calor del interior húmedo estrujó su dígito.

Un jadeo con su nombre le impulsó a devolver su mirada al rostro excitado de Steve.

El rubio había vuelto a inclinar su cabeza y el cabello goteaba sobre su frente y mejillas. Los labios entreabiertos detenidos en una respiración sofocada y la expresión agitada de Steve maravillaron a Tony.

Las ondas del cabello rubio tapaban el rostro de Steve. Su ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada, perlada en sudor y los ojos velados de deseo observaban a Tony perdidos. El fuerte cuello con cada jadeo y el hundimiento arriba de las clavículas a cada respiración desacompasada llamaba a la boca de Tony enterrarse en sus recovecos.

Perdiendo momentáneamente el deseo, Tony observó el cuerpo marcado de Steve, recién percatándose de lo destrozado que estaba Rogers. La espalda estaba completamente roja, y el castaño sabía que no era por el calor. Había cortes por todas partes, rasguños y roces irritados, si se inclinaba, podía observar una quemadura horrible en el costado. El rostro de Steve no estaba indemne. Ver ese lado vulnerable de Steve lo hacia mas humano a los ojos del castaño, atenuando esa aura de divinidad que bailaba alrededor del contrario debido a su pasado y hazañas.

Lo hacia hundirse en la preocupación, sus manos perdieron fuerza. «¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?»

—Steve, ¿pero qué…?

No alcanza a apartar sus manos cuando es retenido por Steve. Tony no sabe cómo es que el rubio sigue dolorosamente duro (porque debe tener todo el cuerpo adolorido y la posición encorvada en el lavabo no debe de hacer nada por ayudar a los maltratados músculos), pero no se pierde la expresión exasperada e impaciente del soldado. Había casi rabia ahí, escondida debajo de la lujuria.

—Estoy bien —escupe Rogers, arrastrando las palabras en un gruñido. Los dedos de Steve se entierran en las muñecas de Tony y vuelve a posar las manos del castaño sobre sus propias caderas. No se movido un solo centímetro. Sus piernas siguen abiertas, su agujero gotea lubricante por su muslo y es lo suficientemente descarado como para agarrar cada nalga con una mano y ofrecerse, todo expuesto y abierto—. _S_ olo _sigue…_

Es por estas situaciones que Tony se traga sus protestas y solo le sigue la corriente, porque Steve es tan duro y afilado por los bordes como el propio Stark, y cuando dice que está _bien_ , es porque quiere olvidarse por un instante de todas sus implicaciones y solo hacer lo que quiera por una vez. Seguir adelante, _ser normal_ …

Y Anthony puede pensar que es real, que está junto a él, que no son tan diferentes. Que podía tocarle sin temor a manchar con su antiguo yo la castidad de Steven que no era más que una idealización del filántropo.

Si se detenía a analizarlo, era un pensamiento estúpido, porque el rubio es un soldado, había ido a la guerra y continuamente se embarcaba en misiones hostiles; había luchado, había _matado_ , se infiltraba y engañaba para garantizar la seguridad de los civiles. No temía sacrificarse y ensuciarse las manos si con ello lograba lo que creía correcto. Era un hombre de bien, pero no por ello un santo _,_ por mucho que los hechos de su pasado habían definido su vida tan significativamente.

Tony desplazo su preocupación para después, y se puso manos a la obra otra vez. Steve jadea cuando los dedos de Tony se entierran en su entrada. Rogers lo desafía con la mirada, retándolo a detenerse y atenerse a las consecuencias.

Entonces Tony no lo hace, y pone más énfasis a sus movimientos. Steve se derrite en sus brazos, desplomándose en el mueble.

Tony sonrió con cariño, fastidiándose porque Rogers no levantara la mirada. Steve no era sumiso (claro que no, a veces es _tan_ dominante que Tony queda incapacitado bajo el cuerpo del soldado mientras Steve lo cabalga), y Tony definitivamente no quería que lo fuera. Le gustaba cuando participaba, lo hacía interesante, no saber con qué saldrá el hombre (como cuando ignora estúpidamente sus heridas para follar), pero Tony nunca había podido quitar la vergüenza de Steve de verse hundido en la lujuria.

Es una pena, con lo sexi que se ve.

Quería que Steve se viera como él lo hacía, que notara el placer en su semblante abochornado y el rubor que pintaba su cara, bajando pecaminosamente hasta su pecho; quería que viera como las caricias de la mano de Tony contrastaban con su piel y revolucionaba todo su cuerpo. _Quería_ que notara todos esos cambios que sacaban a relucir al verdadero Steve Rogers, aquel héroe que se lanzaba a la batalla sin más y que recaía como todo humano, aquel hombre que hacia arder la piel morena con su tacto y le besaba con un sentimiento del que Tony se creía indigno… Ese hombre tan imponente en batalla, y que se sonrojaba con un pícaro piropo y se derretía con los toques de Stark…

Quería que notara cada uno de esos gestos que hacía que Tony lo adorara cada día junto a él un poco más.

_Tony quería tantas cosas…_

Con la mano que le quedaba libre y sin descuidar las penetraciones de la otra, vagó por el torso agitado, cuidadoso y suave. Acaricia a su paso las tetillas rosadas y endurecidas, y alzó, una vez más, el mentón de Rogers con su mano. Volvió a sonreír cuando los ojos de Steve le devolvieron la mirada y las mejillas arreboladas se oscurecieron aún más.

Puede que a Rogers no le gustaba verse de aquella manera, pero… _oh_ , como le encanta a Tony esa obra de arte.

No había _ser_ que se comparara con aquel rostro de ángel mancillado por el placer.

Tony beso el cuello del soldado, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lamiendo la extensión de la curva coronada por su mordida, y mientras lo hacía, introdujo otro dedo en la entrada estrecha del rubio.

_—¡…Tony!_

Jadeó contra la piel ardiente cuando sus dedos fueron aprisionados por las paredes cálidas y su polla dio una sacudida contra el muslo de Steve. Arremetió con rudeza contra la torturada entrada y repartió mordidas a diestra y siniestra.

Steve cerró una vez más los ojos, sintiendo el agarre férreo en su mandíbula que lo mantenía estático en su posición, y los dedos largos y callosos explorando su esfínter. La sensación de verse invadido de aquella manera siempre le había parecido extraña, _el dolor_ , la quemadura inicial y luego los dígitos estirando las paredes internas de su ano y rozando su próstata, mandando oleadas de placer que le mareaban y hacían a sus rodillas temblar. Era extraño, antinatural, pero _¡por Dios!,_ lo había anhelado tanto.

El saber que Tony estaba _dentro de él_ no hacía más que _excitarlo_.

Y aunque no todo es placer, porque el _dolor_ sigue ahí, sórdido y molesto, Steve admite que quizás es algo masoquista. Rogers ya sabe que no es algo permanente si van con cuidado, y sus heridas pueden esperar, no es la primera vez.

Quizás Tony tenía razón cuando bromeaba con que lo había corrompido, pero Steve definitivamente no se arrepiente de eso.

Stark apretó su mandíbula y Steve abrió los ojos. Las pupilas completamente dilatadas del contrario le observaban casi sin pestañar y el pulgar que acariciaba su mejilla tiró de su labio inferior hacia abajo. Rogers abrió la boca, un nuevo intruso se había sumado a los otros dos en su interior y el roce de un pulgar en el borde estirado de su entrada le nubló la mirada por unos instantes.

A su espalda, Tony ríe bajo contra su hombro.

 _«Desgraciado»,_ pensó Steve _. «Un desgraciado que sabe muy bien lo que hace»._

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Tony, y giró su rostro contra la mejilla aceitunada sintiendo la raspadura familiar de la barba contra su pómulo. Su espalda hace una curva perfecta contra el pecho de Tony y la apuñalada tira y envía latigazos de dolor por su torso. Steve grita, una mezcla entre placer y dolor sordo. Su mano aprisiona el cuello de Tony, evitando que se aparte, y Stark sonríe condescendiente contra su mentón, mordiendo el labio de Steve.

No era la posición más cómoda, maldita sea, _es_ _dolorosa_ , pero no podía importarle menos.

Steve jadeó y la lengua del castaño invadió su boca. Es un beso brusco, descuidado, que trasmitía todo el deseo y las ansias reprimidas por la ausencia. Rogers no se queda atrás, había extrañado tanto a Tony, y devoró los labios delgados con todas las ganas que se había guardado.

Se quejó cuando los dedos de Stark abandonaron su interior y la sensación de vacío que sintió. Miró fijamente los ojos del contrario sabiendo lo que venía.

Las manos de Stark separaron ambas nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza y jugueteando con su erección en la zona sobre estimulada, rozando el perineo y el ano pulsante. Los labios de Tony se tragaron la queja de Steve cuando la cabeza de su pene presionó contra el primer anillo de músculo, y luego de unos expectantes instantes, el glande entró con un empujón.

— _Joder…_

Tony resopló cerrando los ojos cuando el placer lo recorrió como si le hubiera caído un rayo. Su pene se sentía exquisitamente apretado, casi doloroso. Rara vez había pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo y, sinceramente, follar con Steve es una experiencia de otro mundo.

Con su pierna separó las del rubio un poco más y se sostuvo de la angosta cintura.

Lentamente se introdujo en esa caliente estreches, besando los hombros tensos y acariciando el hueso que sobresalía en la cadera del soldado. Su mano izquierda frotaba sin descanso la erección confinada entre el vanitorio y el cuerpo de Steve, intentando disipar la conocida molestia de la intrusión inicial. Acarició con sus labios los músculos rígidos intentando que se relajara.

Steve jadeaba, soltando en ocasiones quejidos por los que Stark fruncia el ceño (Tony no puede saber muy bien cuál es la causa, si su intrusión o las heridas). Eso a Tony no le gusta, no quería que su pareja sintiera dolor, esa nunca es su intención, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Rogers es un cabezota de primera, y a Tony le cuesta resistirse. Y, lamentablemente para Steve, el soldado parecía siempre estar _demasiado_ estrecho _._ Atrajo el rostro descompuesto hacia el suyo y besó los labios fruncidos.

El beso fue más delicado esta vez, con la idea de distenderlo del lento pero constante avance del castaño en su interior. Rogers gimió contra la boca ajena, relajándose visiblemente con el contacto. Tony sonrió en el beso y acarició con más fuerza el pene de Steve. Unos segundos después, su cadera topó con la del rubio.

Ambos jadeaban, completamente unidos y ahogados por las sensaciones. Stark apoyó su frente en la nuca sudorosa y esperó por la señal de Steve para avanzar.

Tony resopló, intentando normalizar su respiración y la adrenalina que llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo. La lujuria mandaba escalofríos por su bajo vientre, haciéndole una tortura la espera.

Apretó las caderas temblorosas con sus manos y entrecerró los ojos mientras hacía pequeños movimientos circulares con su cadera tanteando, sin realmente moverse demasiado, y mucho menos insinuar una embestida.

Estos momentos siempre eran una placentera tortura, no importaba quien estaba recibiendo o dando, esos instantes, antes de que las estocadas comenzaran, eran un anticipo que le ponía los pelos de punta y hacían temblar su cuerpo de emoción.

Mientras acariciaba los oblicuos con sus dedos, se dedicó a besar los omóplatos marcados y distraerse del agarre fiero en su miembro.

Sintió una de las manos del contrario tomar una de las suyas y luego los labios húmedos besar su palma, la caricia siguió por unos minutos, lánguida y sutil.

_Y después la mordida…_

Steve hizo un movimiento circular amplio contra su cadera y jadeó, el dedo pulgar de Tony completamente dentro de su boca y aplastando su lengua. Rogers gimió más fuerte, el sonido reverberando en su garganta, y empujó su cadera hacia atrás.

Tony cerró los ojos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido y jadeó. Rodeo el abdomen con uno de sus brazos y arremetió con fuerza contra el trasero de Steve. Su mano cayó libre cuando Rogers sollozó ante el movimiento brusco y constante.

Cambió el ángulo de las penetraciones y Steve gritó.

—¡Dios, Tony!

—Mierda, Steve… tan estrecho…

Tony vio a Rogers poner los ojos en blanco ante el placer y apoyar ambas manos sobre el espejo, los brazos temblorosos y la boca abierta en una muda exclamación.

Impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante, posando su pecho sobre la espalda del contrario y siguió penetrando la entrada inundada de su pre-semen, escuchando el obsceno sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos al chocar. Jadeó en el oído de Steve y sonrió cuando una de las grandes manos tomó la suya en el pecho del rubio.

_Como le encanta ese hombre y sus cursilerías._

Steve sentía el roce áspero del jeans contra la piel sensible de su trasero, la quemadura por la irritación generándole una perversa excitación que goteaba incesantemente de su glande.

Tony… Tony… Tony. _Tony. TONY._

Debía ser un don la certería del castaño, cada una de las penetraciones que le siguieron golpearon y rozaron inclementemente la próstata de Rogers como un lujurioso castigo.

Después de todo, ambos eran culpables de la contemplativa adoración del cuerpo del contrario, asegurándose de grabarlo en sus retinas como un tesoro del que no quieres olvidarte jamás; y también, del aplicado estudio que sus manos memorizaron de las partes del otro que entregarían más placer.

Porque de eso se trataba para ellos. No eran chiquillos adolescentes que buscaban el placer propio en un cuerpo ajeno. Eran hombres que sabían lo que querían, tan deseosos de entregar su amor de todas las maneras posibles como de satisfacer el deseo carnal de recorrer los escondidos rincones del cuerpo de la persona amada. De grabarlo a besos, a mordidas, en palabras susurradas y en silencios. De dar placer a quien su corazón llamaba a gritos.

Su amor es entrega.

Y sus corazones una llama eterna.

Tony resopla por el esfuerzo, el placer le recorre como una llamarada y el sudor le gotea por la frente, Steve no se veía mejor. Stark detuvo todo movimiento de un momento a otro, escuchó el quejido del rubio sin inmutarse y mientras sentía a su miembro deslizarse del cálido canal, tomo con firmeza la pierna izquierda de Rogers y la subió al vanitorio con un movimiento brusco.

Steve no se quejó exactamente de dolor, por lo que Tony se aseguró de mantener la pierna en su lugar y con su otra mano se ancló a la cintura de Rogers.

Ni siquiera necesitó guiar a su pene cuando fue el mismo Steve quien tomó su miembro amoratado con una de sus manos y lo guio a su entrada para auto penetrarse casi con desesperación.

Tony sonrió mientras los gemidos inundaron el baño y la habitación colindante como música para sus oídos.

Sus penetraciones se volvieron aún más erráticas y violentas, la rapidez multiplicándose a todo lo que sus muslos ardiendo podían.

La presión en su bajo vientre le avisó de que estaba cerca, por lo que deslizó su mano sobre el abdomen del soldado hasta la erección hinchada contra el mueble. Apretó el tronco y sacudió su puño en un ritmo rápido, las penetraciones de su miembro volviéndose desenfrenadas en búsqueda de su propia liberación.

Aceleró escuchando el coro de gemidos, y gritó cuando el final fue inevitable y eyaculó en el interior de Steve. El rubio jadeó ronco mientras el semen cálido le inundaba y la mano morena se agitaba vertiginosamente en su miembro. Tony siguió meciéndose lentamente en el húmedo canal, besando los hombros y espalda de Rogers con afecto y sonriendo cuando su mano fue manchada con la venida del rubio.

Intentando regular su respiración acelerada, abandonó el interior de Rogers. Steve se quejó y Tony besó su cuello en compensación.

Con un cariño que parecía ajeno al acto que acababa de llevar a cabo, bajó lentamente la pierna de Steve del mueble y acarició la piel enrojecida por sus apretones en la cadera del rubio. Sus dedos tan ligeros como una pluma, recorrieron cada centímetro a su alcance en una disculpa silenciosa por las marca y su rudeza.

Stark giró el cuerpo agitado del soldado desde su cadera para verlo de frente. Las piernas aún algo torpes de Rogers trastabillaron en el proceso. Se maravilló con la expresión satisfecha en Steve y besó sus labios como el capitán había estado aclamando desde que llegó. El hombre rodeo con sus fuertes brazos el cuello y espalda del castaño, devolviendo la caricia extasiado. Las manos calientes de Steve se enterraron en el cabello de la nuca de Tony, y luego se posaron celosamente en la espalda de Stark.

—¿No podías esperar hasta estar en un lugar más cómodo? – Steve le interrogó con la voz jadeante, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—No escuché que te quejaras—. El Capitán ríe al escucharle. Su frente apoyada en la de Tony y mirándolo con cariño.

—No, no me quejo —susurró contra los labios del castaño —, pero acababa de ducharme.

Stark sonrió y se carcajeo también, la queja infantil causándole gracia. Se desnudó deprisa, tirando lejos la ropa que aún colgaba desprolija sobre su cuerpo y tiró de la mano de Steve, introduciéndolos a los dos en la ducha. Quedaban estrechos, entre ambos cuerpos no necesariamente pequeños acaparando todo el espacio del cubículo y rozándose contantemente entre sí. Encendió el agua caliente, reguló la temperatura y dejó que el chorro golpeara contra sus cabezas. El rubio tembló a su espalda y abrazó a Tony desde la cintura. Stark tomó las manos sobre su vientre y las estrechó, llevándoselas a los labios para dejar un beso en cada palma.

Se tomaron su tiempo para limpiarse a conciencia, recorriendo el cuerpo del contrario con las manos embadurnadas en jabón, las evidencias de sus anteriores acciones yéndose por el desagüe y sin ninguna otra intención más que de una caricia afectuosa.

Tony se disculpó por su descuido, Steve estaba herido y Tony no había sido exactamente cuidadoso. Pero Steve no le dio importancia, la herida no podía empeorar más de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo quería esto. Debiera ser yo quien se disculpe, porque te obligue a seguir en contra de tus deseos.

Al salir, cada uno se secó con esmero, Tony aprovechó de sacar el botiquín de la bolsa de Rogers y curarle como se debe haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de Steve. Minutos después y, aún desnudos, se encaminaron hacia la habitación olvidada. Se recostaron en la cama abrazados, con la cabeza de Stark sobre el pecho del rubio y sus manos entrelazadas.

Steve acariciaba la espalda de Tony suavemente, recorriendo desde la nuca hasta la baja espalda y rozando la cadera. Sus dedos deteniéndose en cada cicatriz que con los años y gracias a la vida que llevaban había quedado marcada en la piel trigueña. A la par, Stark enmarcaba los cortes y moretones que adornaban el pecho del capitán y que habían capturado su mirada desde su llegada.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —Tony preguntó casi inconscientemente.

Steve volvió a reír al escucharle, más suave esta vez, su pecho vibrando bajo la mejilla de Tony.

—Lo sabes —Tony no se dio por aludido y Steve resopló mientras continuaba—. Una misión… y tal vez un poco de mi tendencia a la dramatización.

Stark se apoyó en su codo para mirar el rostro brillante del soldado, una sonrisa sarcástica tirando de sus labios.

—Así que lo admites…

—Nunca lo he negado.

Ambos sonrieron, observándose por varios segundos en silencio. Luego Tony perdió su sonrisa lentamente, la nostalgia inundando su mirada.

—Había pasado demasiado tiempo —Stark pasó su mano por la frente de Steve, despejando el rostro de los rebeldes mechones rubios—. Prométeme que no permitirás que vuelva a dejar que pasen tantos días para vernos…

—Te lo prometo.

Luego Steve giró sobre sí mismo, llevando el cuerpo del contrario con él y dejándolo debajo del suyo.

—Extrañaba esto —susurró contra el pecho de Tony—. Estar contigo, sentir tus manos acariciando mi rostro, tus besos… _Te extrañaba tanto._

Tony no dijo nada, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. « _Solo un poco más_ », pensaba, « _solo un poco más y el mundo sabrá que nos pertenecemos_ ». Steve sonrió frente al rostro de Stark, porque él sabía eso. Con un brillo travieso en la mirada, Rogers se dispuso a distraer de sus pensamientos a Tony. Acercó su rostro al contrario, y dejando un camino de besos sobre los labios y mandíbula, susurró insinuante en el oído del castaño.

_—Me encanta cuando estas en mi interior…_

Stark alzó una ceja sorprendido, se mordió los labios con la excitación volviendo a su cuerpo.

—¿Sí?, que atrevido se ha vuelto, mi Capitán… —un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve fue la única evidencia de su vergüenza, más no dio indicios de arrepentirse y sonrió cuando las manos de Tony manosearon su trasero—. ¿Y por qué?

La mirada azulada se opacó un poco, pero siguió sonriendo y se dedicó a besar las clavículas de Stark.

—Porque siento que me perteneces – Tony cerró los ojos al escucharle, la voz ronca de Steve mandando oleadas de placer a su miembro—. Cuando recorres mi cuerpo con tus labios y manos inquietas, cuando me tocas donde nadie más lo ha hecho y me veneras con tu tacto y tu mirada… —Steve se detuvo, alzó su rostro y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en las orbes castañas—. Siento que no soy solo un hombre más con una máscara, que tú me quieres y que yo _puedo_ quererte a ti… Que nos pertenecemos en este momento y en cada uno de los que compartimos… —el pequeño atisbo de miedo en las pupilas cerúleas extrañó a Stark, la pasión opacada por un sentimiento de preocupación— …Pienso que esto puede durar tanto como mi corazón lo desea. Que puede ser _eterno_ , aunque eso sea un sueño caprichoso —Tony frunce el ceño, perdiendo toda excitación por la tristeza. Steve esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, el miedo…, el miedo perturbando su mirada— … _Hazme sentir, aunque sea por un solo instante, que soy dueño de tu cariño._

La suplica tomó por sorpresa a Tony. Steve jamás le había suplicado de aquella manera y la aprensión en la mirada del hombre no le agradaba para nada. Tomó por los hombros al contrario y lo apremió a girar, el cuerpo del rubio solo se dejó llevar. Stark aprovechó de posicionarse sobre el cuerpo laxo y besar el entrecejo fruncido de su capitán.

—Tony… _hazme el amor._

 _Y Tony lo hizo._ Lo adoró con sus besos y caricias en cada parte del cuerpo de su amado. Se cercioró de espantar todo miedo en los ojos nublados de Steve, sostenerle con sus manos firmes, y tomarlo suave y lento, gritando con sus acciones y palabras susurradas cuanto lo quería.

Acalló con su mirada todas las voces que les decían que lo que hacían estaba mal, que el pasado no podía olvidarse, que cada error que cometieron sería una daga en sus corazones que no les dejarían avanzar; que Stark tenía una imagen que cumplir y que Steve era un ícono para el pueblo estadounidense, una imagen de rectitud. Pero son humanos, son hombres que pueden herirse, que tiene miedo, que siente y aman. Son más que solo imágenes públicas, y que, contra todo pronóstico, se habían enamorado.

Y Tony puede escuchar en su cabeza todo lo que dirán cuando se sepa: _Imposible… Desviados… El Mercader de la muerte lo ha hecho de nuevo.... El Capitán América ha caído bajo el encanto de un playboy…. ¿No ellos se odiaban…?_

A Stark no podía importarle menos y las mandó al diablo a todas.

Y se aseguró de dejar muy claro…

_Que Tony ama a Steve._

_—_ Feliz _San Valentín_ , Steve.


End file.
